TwistKiss
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: The Guardians are at Amu's house, when a certain Cat turns up. Amuto. R&R. Rated T just in case. Final Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Mit-chan here… again! I'm getting so many ideas! I have to thank my drama teacher for this. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!

Amu: What kinda story?

Ikuto: Another One-shot…?

Mit-chan: No, actually. It has several chapters.

Kiseki: I **WILL** TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Miki: He's so cool…

Tadase: Kiseki? Does that mean I'm in it?

Mit-chan: -rolls eyes- YES!

Tadase: Oh… then how come that Thieving Cat is here?! –points accusingly at Ikuto-

Ikuto: It's Amuto…

Mit-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Now let us begin!

Note: Ami pronounces most of her 'r's and 'l's as 'w's.

* * *

**+Chapter 1+**

* * *

"Weft hand, wed."

"Wight foot, yewow."

"Weft hand, yewow."

"Weft foot, bwue."

"Weft foot, gween."

"Wight hand, wed."

"Wight hand, wed."

"Wight hand, wed."

"Wight foot, wed."

"Will you stop leaning it towards a colour!"

"Oh, sorry! Okay, wight foot…"

"Just let us cheat!"

"Fine. Weft foot, wed."

"Umm, weft foot… yewow! No, bwue… ah… wait… okay! Wight foot, wed!"

"Stop it! Whoa!"

The Guardians fell to the floor with a loud thump. Yaya, who was at the bottom of the jumble, was getting squished. Amu's parents were out for the day, so Amu had her friends round to keep her company, and help keep her little sister entertained.

"A-Amu-chi! H-help m-me…"

"Ah! Kukai-kun!"

"Hinamori-san, you're kinda heavy…"

"Hotori-kun? You're leaning on my hair…"

"Don't have it so long, then!"

"Souma-kun, your squishing Amu-chan…"

"A-Amu-chi…?"

"Hinamori, I'm sorry!"

"Amu-chan? Why don't we just get up?"

"Good idea, Nadeshiko-chan!"

The Guardians untangled themselves. Amu brushed down her 3/4 length trousers. Nadeshiko adjusted her hair, Tadase flicked Kukai's ruffling hand away. Yaya just lay on the mat.

"Onee-chan? Can we pway again? I wanna spin this time!"

Amu half glared at her little sister. "No. If we do play again, you're not spinning, because you just lean it towards red. Anyway, let's ask the others if they want to play…" Amu turned to the other Guardians, who half nodded their heads, half shook. "Huh? Yes or no?"

Ami kept on making the strange movement behind Amu. It looked like she was shaking her head, but she had this big smile on her face, meaning she wanted to play. Amu turned and saw what she was doing.

She sighed. "Let's go eat something. Or drink. Ami, maybe we'll play later."

"Aww, but Onee-chan! I wanna pway now! Pwease?" She clasped her hands together, putting on puppy eyes. When she saw the others leave, she put on a dramatic act, as if they were abandoning her, leaving her there forever more.

**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**

"How? How did we end up playing again? And I'm thirsty! Yaya-chan!" Amu sent a look at Yaya.

"Heh heh… I'm sorry. I couldn't resist! She was too kawaii!" Yaya dropped her head.

Amu sighed. "At least she's not using the spinner… now she'll just say any old thing, and we won't all end up on the same line of colours…"

"Bwue!"

"Which hand, Ami?"

"Hmm… weft!"

Amu sighed, looking for a green dot to put her hand on. She found one, and put her hand on it. She opened her honey eyes, only to stare into Tadase's auburn ones. She blushed a furious shade of red, as did he.

The game continued, Ami making it as awkward for everyone as possible, without them falling over.

Amu put her mouth near Nadeshiko's ear. "Nadeshiko-chan? Do you think we should just collapse and get something to eat and drink?"

Nadeshiko glanced over at the window. No one had noticed, so she played along. "No. I think we should carry on. For Ami-chan's sake."

Amu grumbled something about 'a spoilt little sister', but complained no more. She heard Ami call out a command. It was her turn again. "What was that, Ami?"

"I said, wef-"

"Lips to lips."

Amu looked up, confused. "Huh? There isn't a-" She was cut short by someone kissing her. On the lips. "Eek!" They all fell over, Yaya at the bottom again. "Ikuto! What are you doing here?!" She glared up at the older boy, as everyone got up.

"I came to join in," Ikuto licked his lips. "Thanks for letting me. I'll be off now."

"Wait!" Amu blushed, hoping no one would take that the wrong way. All eyes were on her. She looked away. "I-Ikuto…"

"Yay! Onee-chan's got a boyfwend! Yay!" Ami clapped her hands together. "Mr. Bwue Hair Onii-chan? Will you pway with me? Pwease?" Ami hugged Ikuto's arm, just as he was climbing off the balcony.

"What the-?" He looked down at the little girl.

Amu kept back her laughter. She knew exactly how to get back at him. "Yeah, Ikuto-_koi_. Won't you be so kind and play with Ami? Thanks!" Amu walked out of the room, followed by the Guardians, leaving Ikuto in her room to deal with Ami.

"H-hey! A-Amu! Don't go! That's harsh! Amu!" He was dragged back inside by Ami.

"Let's go to the pawk, Onii-chan! I wanna pway on the swings!" Ami pulled him downstairs, holding onto his arm. Ikuto was so surprised, he just went along with it. They got to the door, and Ami put on her shoes, releasing Ikuto.

He took the moment and began to edge backwards. He got to the stairs and turned, when someone grabbed the edge of his jacket. He knew who it was. Or did he?

* * *

**+Translations+**

* * *

**Onee-chan** Older sister, big sissy, or polite way to refer to an older girl. (Here, it's big sis)

**Onii-chan** Older brother, big brother, or polite way to refer to an older boy (Here, it's older boy)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 coming soon! Please R&R!

Ikuto: Yay! TwistKiss!

Amu: What's that?

Ikuto: A new game!

Amu: Oh…

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoorah! Mit-chan is back and writing! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I had writers block and I couldn't use the computer, so I was writing, like, a line every other day! Okay, that's an exaggeration, but basically, I didn't write a lot. Anyway, chapter two of Twistkiss! Hope you enjoy!

Ikuto: Hoorah…

Mit-chan: I do no own Shugo Chara!

Note: -koi is a way to refer to a lover. Forgot to mention in the translations last time.

-

* * *

**+Chapter 2+**

* * *

-

**+Ikuto's POV+**

No way. There was no way it she could have finished in two seconds. Seriously! It was only two seconds! I counted, and I don't even know why! I turned to look at the little girl clinging to the edge of my school jacket. At least, I thought it was the little girl.

"What is your business here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Great. The Kiddy King is the last thing I need. I pulled his hand off my jacket, glaring at him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Do not walk away from me!" God, he has a loud voice.

"Shut up. I'm sure you told them that you had to use the restroom or something, but I think they'll figure out why you left them. Anyway, don't you get tired of saying my full name? What happened to 'Onii-tan'?"

I could feel him boiling over. He seriously needed to get a grip. Otherwise he would lose Amu. Not that I planned on letting him win her, anyway. She was already mine, after all.

"Tadase-kun? Tadase-kun, is Ikuto bothering you?" I saw Amu come round the corner. Tadase lost. Oh well.

"Ah! Hinamori-san! U-umm, no, he just… I was, um…" I could tell Tadase was blushing, even if he had his back to me. Ha! That's what you get for picking a fight. I walked back down the few steps I had climbed, stopping next to a surprised and pissed off Tadase.

"He was just saying how much he would like to take…" I glanced over towards the door. The little girl was gone. And the door was open. "…shit."

-

**+Amu's POV+**

Oh God, she's gone. Ami's gone! Ah! Ikuto just _had_ to go and sneak away. Why couldn't he just take her to the park, or whatever? That's all I was asking! I mean, I know he didn't do it on purpose, but still!

"Ami!" I literally jumped over the bush sticking out at the corner. I figured that she would go to the park, but she has no road sense…

"Amu."

"Eek!" I stopped suddenly, crashing into Ikuto. We fell to the floor. Well it was _his_ fault for jumping down off a tree _right_ in front of me! "Ow…" I rubbed my nose, seeing as I had literally crashed into him nose first.

"You should look where you're going. This is how you get lost," Ikuto just stared up at me.

"Then don't jump down from trees! I thought you were looking for her! Ikuto… what if something happens…? What if…" I broke down. I couldn't help it. I buried my face in his chest, crying. Great. I'm left in charge of my little sister, then I lose her, and now I'm just crying, doing nothing! What a great sister I am.

-

**+Ikuto****'s POV+**

She was lying on top of me, crying. I didn't really know what to say. Okay, so it was kind of my fault she crashed into me, knocking us both to the ground. But I had just landed! And without a Chara Change. It's just easier looking around from trees. But getting up them can be hard…

"Ikuto…"

"Hey… it's okay. We'll find her. I promise. Then I'll take her to the park, or wherever. Okay?" I felt her nod. "Okay. Now, maybe you could get off me? Kind of hard to look for her if you're like this…"

"H-Hinamori-san?"

-

**+Tadase's POV+**

I ran round the corner. We'd found Ami, so Nadeshiko was taking her back. But Amu didn't know.

"Hinamori-san!" Another corner came up, a bush sticking out. I jumped over it, then stopped. That wasn't what I'd expected to see. "H-Hinamori-san?"

"T-Tadase-kun?!" Amu picked herself up, blushing. She wouldn't have done it, would she?

"Oh, look. It's the Kiddy King, wanting to help look for…"

I glared at him. He couldn't even remember her name.

"Tadase-kun! W-what is it?" Amu jogged over, a worried expression on her face. I smiled at her.

"He did it, right? What did he do to you?" I could hear the anger rising in my voice.

"Tadase-kun?" She looked at me, surprised.

"Did you find her?" Ikuto looked at me, hands in pockets, face emotionless. He was standing up now.

"Yes. Come on, Hinamori-san. I'll walk you home," I turned my back to him, taking Amu's hand. I started to walk away, when he spoke again.

"She said I had to take… her sister to the park. I'm coming too, so don't just walk off, Tadase."

I stopped, knowing that he would follow us all the way back. "You don't have…" I stopped. No. What was I saying? If he went, I could be alone with Amu. Yes. Okay then. "Fine. Do as you please. Amu said you could, so it doesn't concern me."

-

**+Ikuto's POV+**

Whatever. He could say anything, not that I would care. But I knew what he was thinking. If I took Amu's little sister to the park, they would be alone. Nope. I'm not letting that happen.

I carried on following them, making no sound. Amu stopped. I cursed under my breath and backed into a hedge, so that she wouldn't see me. Too late.

"Ikuto? What are you doing in there? I thought you were going to take Ami to the park another day? Oh, maybe you came to get Yoru…?"

"Umm, yeah… Yoru's… somewhere. Do you know where he is?" I stepped out of the hedge, shaking my head to rid my hair of the leaves.

"YES! AND THAT THIEVING CAT HAS TAKEN MY BLUE SERVANT!" I saw a Chara, probably the Kiddy King's, seeing as this Chara had a crown, fly up to us. Tadase regarded him questioningly.

"Kiseki? What is it?" Tadase listened as Kiseki screamed in his ears that Yoru had kissed Miki, then taken her away to a far off place, called 'Bee Eich Ess'.

"THIEVING CAT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! IF YOU HADN'T HAD A CHARA, MY DEAR RAN AND GREEN SERVANT WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OFF AFTER THAT BLUE SERVANT!" Kiseki, as the Chara was called, was red in the face.

"Umm… sorry about that. I'll go and get him… them back." I couldn't believe that the King Chara was just like the Kiddy King. They both liked Amulet Heart. Or in the Chara's case, Ran. Oh well. I'd have to go find Yoru anyway.

"Ikuto!" I felt someone tug at my sleeve as I turned to go. "I'm coming too!" I glanced to my right, only to see Amu, blushing slightly.

"Fine." I nodded and carried on going.

"Tadase-kun? Please could you go to my place and look after Ami? I need to go and get Ran back! Su too! And Miki! Thank you!" I heard Amu run to catch me up. Why did I get the feeling that something was up between them.

"The Kiddy King left?" I heard Amu stop to look back.

"Yeah. He's heading towards my house."

"So. Are you really coming just to get your Charas back? Or do you not like Tadase? Maybe you've finally fallen for me?" I smirked as I saw her bush bright red.

"Well… there's nothing going on between me and Tadase-kun… absolutely nothing…" She looked down.

"So… why are you coming then? You know I would have visited later on tonight, anyway. I would have taken your Charas with me. So why are you coming?"

"Yeah, I know…" I swear I saw her ears turn crimson. God, she must be blushing bad. "But… it's because it's you…"

"Huh?" She didn't just say…

"Because I want to be with you!" Then, horror hit us.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Heh heh. Cliffie. Okay, that was a slightly longer chapter. I hope you liked it, and please review! New rule: I have to get at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. That way, I'll know that people are reading it. Right. That's it for me. For now.

Amu: Bye bye! What was the horror?

Ikuto: Kiddy King.

Tadase: Shut up!

Amu: She knows! –points at Mit-chan-

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading! –runs to protect secret-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Mit-chan is here and bringing you chapter 3 of Twistkiss! Thank you to all me dear reviewers and readers! Your advice was helpful! Unfortunately, I don't think anyone got the 'horror' right. But a few were close. Anyway, read to find out, and please review! I'm upping the mark to 10 reviews before I update next time! Enjoy!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Amu: Why doesn't she do the disclaimer?

Mit-chan: Because it hurts to say I don't own… Never mind.

Tadase: Someone thought _I_ was the horror?!

Utau: I wouldn't tackle Ikuto!

Ikuto: You already have.

Mit-chan: When you were younger. Now, let us begin. Or continue. Or whatever…

* * *

**)(Chapter 3)(**

* * *

It hit them. The horror. Literally hit. Or, more precisely, Amu. It hit Amu. Well, neither of those is really correct. It actually hit a tree. Which then hit Amu. And Ikuto. But mainly Amu. A horror.

* * *

The two ducked instinctively as a bolt of electricity hit a nearby tree. How hadn't they noticed the nearing clouds? How had they not taken into account that the streets were empty, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, on a Saturday? Amu screamed. This was why she hated storms.

"Ikuto!" Amu jumped into his arms, crying, burying her face in his chest.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu protectively. He jumped back, taking Amu with him. The tree exploded. No, it really exploded. Bits of burning bark flew outwards, the top of the thin tree bending and snapping. It fell to the ground, right where Ikuto and Amu were. One of its rubbery branches flung out, creating a deep gash near Amu's shoulder. She screamed in pain. Ikuto jumped back again, still holding Amu. He picked her up, then ran to a nearby bus stop, where they could take shelter until the freak storm was over. He put Amu down, making her sit on the wooden bench. He wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I-Ikuto…" She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain.

"Yeah?" Ikuto took of his shirt and rolled it into a ball, using it to apply pressure to her wound.

Amu looked away, blushing. "D-do you go to school on Saturday's too?"

"No. I had to go to a meeting. School uniform required."

"Oh…" They sat there, under the shelter, Ikuto applying pressure to Amu's wound, Amu looking at the rain falling outside. The wind blew half of the downpour in, so they got soaked anyway, but at least they were slightly safer. For now.

-

**)(After the Downpour)(Back at Amu's Place)(**

The Guardians looked around nervously. Ami was upstairs, playing with her 'dolls', aka., the Charas. No one had left yet, even though it had been nearly a whole hour since Tadase had returned without Amu, or Ikuto. Amu's parents were supposed to be home at 6 o' clock, but it was nearing 4 o' clock, and they had no idea where Amu was. And to make matters worse, no one knew if she and Ikuto had gotten caught in the freak storm or not.

"Here we are. Some camomile tea, to calm those nerves," Nadeshiko set down the tray, pouring everyone a cup of tea. She handed them out and sat down next to Tadase. "Hotori-kun?"

"She's scared…"

"Sorry, Hotori-kun?"

"Hinamori-san's scared of lightening. And if she's with that Thieving Cat, who knows what he'll do to her?!" Tadase's eyes widened and he dropped his head. Everyone watched, worried.

Nadeshiko placed a hand on his back. "It's okay, Hotori-kun. I'm sure Tsukiyomi-san will look after her…"

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Nadeshiko got up, placing her cup on the table. She made her way to the door, and opened it.

"Thank you for finally coming to the door. If you hadn't noticed, it's still raining out here," Ikuto walked in, carrying Amu bridal style. They were both soaked, and he was shirtless. He made his way up the stairs to Amu's room.

"Fujisaki-san? Who was at the door?" Tadase came round the corner, only to see a very surprised looking Nadeshiko holding the door open. "Fujisaki-san?"

"He… Amu-chan… What…?" Nadeshiko regained her composure, closing the door. "No one!" She smiled cheerily at the King's Chair, then made her way back to the living room.

"Huh?" Tadase was about to follow, when he heard a quiet click. His eyes darted to the top of the stairs. Deciding to check it out, Tadase went upstairs. "Hinamori-san? Are you in there?" Tadase tapped gently on the door to Amu's room. No response. _Funny. I swear someone came up here. Oh well. I'll leave it…_

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

I lay her down on her bed and removed her top. She just _had_ to wear long sleeves, didn't she?! Luckily, she had a vest on underneath. Not that it would have mattered. At my age, I wasn't really bothered by it – she was 12 and I was 17. Although, she was pretty flat chested anyway, a vest was helpful.

I went to her en suite bathroom, looking around to see if I could find a first aid kit anywhere. I found a small cupboard under the sink labelled 'first aid'. Inside, I found some bandages and cleansing stuff. I also grabbed a packet of painkillers.

Back at her side, I kept the pressure on her wound. I had to use my elbow to keep the shirt in place, though. Once I had the bandages ready, I quickly removed the shirt. The flow of blood revived itself. Dammit, it just wouldn't stop. I dabbed on the anti-infection stuff, making sure it went _inside_ the wound. God, it was deep. I wrapped the bandage around her arm, tying it tightly. I could already see the white fabric turning pink. Okay, another layer or two. Or three. Finally, after a total of four layers of bandaging, I left her to get a glass of water. She had to take the pills with _something_. I quickly ran to her bathroom again. I grabbed the plastic cup by the mirror, filling it with cold water from the tap. I returned, placing the water on the table.

I took out my cellphone, dialling the hospital number, Accident and Emergency. I called for an ambulance, gave them the address. They said they would arrive in about five minutes, that I should do everything I'd already done and go ahead with the painkillers. I hung up and sat on the edge off the bed next to Amu, two pills in my hand.

"Amu? Amu, I need you to take these pills, okay? Come on… wake up…" I shook her uninjured shoulder gently. I was surprised that she'd fallen asleep at all. Although, somewhere in the back of my mind, I had the horrible feeling that she wasn't sleeping.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Okay! Chapter 3 of Twistkiss is done! Hope you liked it! I know I always end with a cliffy, but heh. Sometimes the story ends well there. At least until the next chapter. Remember! I have to get at least 10 reviews before I update again!

Tadase: I wasn't the horror… that's good.

Ikuto: You're a horror 24/7

Tadase: Why you, Thieving Cat! –chases after Ikuto-

Ikuto: Can't catch me! –jumps up a tree-

All the girls: So childish…

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Mit-chan is back again! OMG, I'm getting so many reviews! ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!! I love you all! Now, I'm far too lazy to get a list of the people who reviewed, but in the last chapter (I don't know when that'll be though, but let's not think about! Waah! Twistkiss has to end! No fair!) I will put a list of anyone who reviewed throughout the whole story. If that made sense? Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Twistkiss! Enjoy!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! And why am I always the one doing the disclaimer?

Mit-chan: Because deep down, you're a kind person. Perverted, but kind.

Ikuto: All I did was take her top off! She was bleeding, for Pete's sake!

Mit-chan: It's still perverted. But you have a point…

Ikuto: Thank you! Please review, unless you want her to throw a strop.

Mit-chan: Shut up! Oh! And I'm upping it to 20 reviews!

Ikuto: Right. Whatever…

Mit-chan: Yup! And there's a mild spoiler. Enjoy!

* * *

**)(Chapter 4)(**

* * *

The ambulance arrived. Five minutes, just like they'd said.

"I'll get it!" Nadeshiko got up as someone knocked on the door. Tadase followed her. "Um, Hotori-kun? I can go by myself…"

"I know, but I wanted to accompany you."

Nadeshiko sighed nervously. _I just hope Amu will be alright. But who could it be?_ Nadeshiko opened the door.

"Good evening, ma'am! Is this the Hinamori residence? I got a call from… an Ikuto Tsukiyo-"

"Yes, right this way! Please, I'll show you the way! Now, this way, sir!" Nadeshiko quickly led the doctor up the stairs. They were followed by three more people; two with a stretcher and the other with a big first aid kit. And Tadase.

"Fujisaki-san?! What's going on?! Why is there an ambulance outside?! Fujisaki-san!" Tadase hurried to keep up with the group.

"I'm sorry, Hotori-kun! But you can't come in! This is a girl's room. Now if you could go and wait downstairs, thank you!"

Nadeshiko closed Amu's bedroom door quickly. She sighed as she saw the doctors were dealing with Amu. She spotted Ikuto standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. He seemed to have found an awful lot of interest in the carpet. Walking over, she went close enough so that he would hear her whisper. "Tsukiyomi-san? What happened? And why aren't you wearing your school shirt?" Nadeshiko asked the simple questions, the only emotion in her voice being worry.

Ikuto sighed and hung his head. He was really worried about Amu. Her cut wouldn't stop bleeding, and she seemed to be asleep. Although he knew better. And here was this… person, questioning him on why he wasn't wearing half of his school uniform. Although, he had to admit, he was quite well built.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" Nadeshiko looked up at his darkened face.

He eyed her. There was something… unnerving about this person. "How old are you?"

"Sorry?" Nadeshiko was slightly taken aback. "13. Why?"

"You're wearing home clothes, so it's a lot easier to notice than in your school uniform. Your excuse is probably that you're a slow grower. Right? Mind you, they probably haven't questioned it, have they?"

"Um, Tsukiyomi-san…"

"You're not a girl, are you?"

Nadeshiko blushed. _How did he know?!_

"Excuse me?" A doctor walked over. He directed the question at Ikuto. "Are you Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

Ikuto nodded. "What's wrong with her? Why won't the bleeding stop? Is she gonna be okay? Why won't she wake up?"

"Yes, yes. We must take her to the operation room at hospital straight away," The doctor had a heavy German accent. "We shall find out. Deep cut is bad. Very bad."

"Argh! I know it's bad, dammit! Can you just get her out and to that fing hospital?! She's not going to get any better if you just stand there!" Ikuto stepped away from the wall, flinging his arm out in the direction of the door. He knew his voice was loud, he didn't care though. He felt the anger inside him rising. It didn't feel like it was going to explode. That was just some cheesy line that people said when they felt they couldn't handle a certain emotion. No, Ikuto didn't feel like that. Instead, it just felt unbearable. He wanted to shout out, something. But there was nothing to shout out. He had to just stand there and wait for the anger to bubble down.

"Y-yes! Right away! Um, someone needed to come…" He looked towards Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko stood there, not sure what to do. The doctor's eyes told him that he was wanted with Amu. But then again, the doctor didn't know about Nadeshiko's secret.

"I'll go with her! I was one who called, I'm coming!" Ikuto crossed his arms glaring at the German man.

"Yes, yes. We will go to hospital now. But first," The German's eyes wandered to Ikuto's bare chest, then back to his face.

Ikuto scowled at the man. "Fine. I'll go put a shirt on! You could say, instead of eyeing me like that," Ikuto was surprised at how… cold his tone was. Well, he couldn't help being angry. _Instead of taking her straight there, he stops to have a nice friendly chat! Go to hell, old man! Maybe I'll take it back if she's okay!_

-

Ikuto found a coat hanging by the front door. He slipped it one, zipping it up. It wasn't his, but he didn't have anything else.

The doctor came down. "That isn't yours, is it?"

"Shut up! I can't wear my shirt because it's covered in blood! Just go and get her in the damn ambulance!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto groaned. He didn't need the Kiddy King. Now, of all times. "Shut up, Tadase! I'm going with her, so you just stay here like a good little boy!" Ikuto ran out of the house, quickly jumping in the back of the ambulance, where Amu was already lying in a stretcher. The doors were closed, and the vehicle sped off.

Nadeshiko came down the stairs, saw Tadase, then groaned. _Why does everything have to go so wrong?! Ah! The door's open!_ He closed the door. Tadase regarded him strangely.

Actually, Tadase regarded _her_ strangely. To all eyes, Nadeshiko was a girl. To her family, and now Ikuto, he was Nagihiko, a boy.

"Fujisaki-san? What was Tsukiyomi Ikuto doing here? And what was the ambulance here for? Were you hiding him? I know he was up there. I heard him shouting, but Kukai and Yuiki-san stopped me going to check…" Tadase was oh, so confused.

"I-it's nothing! Um, he hurt himself, and came here looking for Amu-chan…" Wrong answer.

"What?! He left Hinamori-san all alone?! How could he?! The bastard!" Tadase located his shoes on the floor, shoving them on.

"N-no! Hotori-kun! Stop! No… don't go after them…" Nadeshiko waved his hands around, trying to stop Tadase from going after them.

Tadase looked up at his raven-haired friend. "Huh? What is it, Fujisaki-san?"

Nadeshiko hesitated. "I know! Let's go and talk to Yaya-chan and Souma-kun! Come on!" Nadeshiko led Tadase away from the door, giving him time to kick off his shoes.

"A-alright…"

-

**)(At the Hospital)(**

The doctors stretchered Amu in, Ikuto following behind closely. He kept up with them easily, until they went through the swinging doors that led to the operation rooms. He wasn't allowed past that point.

-

**)(Two hours Later)(Amu's House)(**

"Shall I get the door this time, Fujisaki?" Kukai stood up, going to the door. Opening it, he saw Amu's parents. He looked at their smiling faces. He only had one word to say. "Damn."

-

**)(The Hospital)(**

Ikuto sat in the waiting room, his head resting in his hands. He'd been like that for two hours, only getting up to use the restroom and get a drink. As soon as the swinging doors had been in sight, he'd kept his eyes glued to them. He was afraid to look away, as if the German doctor might not see him if he wasn't glaring at the man. No, it was more like a scary movie, one that you don't want to watch, but you can't seem to tear your eyes away from it. Yeah, this was all a scary movie. Even if he knew it wasn't. Ikuto knew perfectly well this wasn't a movie. But the thought was slightly comforting all the same.

The swinging doors opened, and a man wearing operating uniform walked in. Ikuto's heart jumped, as if he'd just fallen down a steep drop, with nothing to hold onto. The operating man walked over.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yeah. Is she okay? What happened? Has the bleeding stopped? Can I see her? Oh God, tell me she was only sleeping. Please…" Ikuto stood up, but only looked at the ground. What if she hadn't been sleeping?

"Yes, yes. She's fine, sir. Although she passed-out from blood loss, she was lucky. The cut wasn't as deep as it could have been, but…"

"Don't tell me it wasn't deep! It _was_ deep! It wasn't stopping! It hit a major blood vessel! Even I'm bright enough to know that! And I'm only 17! What the hell are you doctors playing at, acting all up-your-medical-asses just because you help people?! Telling me stuff that I know isn't true isn't going to calm me down! I'm panicking! Me! Panicking! Just shut the hell up and let me see her!" Ikuto was facing the doctor now. He felt like hitting him. Although it was bad enough he'd talked like that, in a hospital, to a doctor. He sighed, sitting back down again. All the eyes in the waiting area and nearby reception were glued on him. He didn't care. He just wanted to see Amu.

The doctor was quite startled by the young man's outburst. "Um, if you wish to see her, you may. But…"

Ikuto was up and through the swinging doors before the doctor got another word out. He had no idea where Amu's room was, but he could sense her. He didn't know how, he just… _could_. Turning this way and that, he came to 'Room 416'. Opening the door, he peeked in.

"Ikuto?"

"Amu…" Ikuto entered, closing the door behind him. He walked to Amu's side, kneeling on the floor. "Oh God, Amu… I'm sorry…" Ikuto gazed into her eyes, seeing the pain she was feeling in them.

"Ikuto… I was so… scared…" Amu reached out an arm to him, the uninjured one. She wrapped it round the back of his neck and pulled him close, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Amu…" He pushed her away a little bit, so that he could look into her honey eyes again. She regarded him, confused. Then, he leant towards her again and kissed her.

Outside the door, the doctor looked at his folder on the girl. "Well. It looks like Hinamori Amu will be fine for now…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Okay… I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Remember, 20 reviews until the next update! Thank you, all of you, for reading! Please Review!

Ikuto: She really wants me and Amu together, doesn't she? Hey, does Amu know I took off her top?

Mit-chan: Why does it sound wrong and perverted when _you_ say it?

Amu: Hi everybody! What did I miss?

Ikuto: -blush- N-nothing…

Mit-chan: Look Amu! He's blushing because you appeared! Heh heh heh…

Ikuto: N-no I'm not! Sh-shut up!

Mit-chan: Stuttering too…

Amu + Ikuto: …

Mit-chan: Heh heh heh… Awkward silence brings on realisation for feelings! Anyway! Thank you for reading, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5 The End

Mit-chan is back and up-dating again! Thank you to all my dear reviewers! I love you all!

Now, I know I said I would wait for 20 reviews, but (now you're all gonna hate me…) the 20 was mainly to see how many people actually read Twistkiss. I have low confidence… Anyway. I know that reviews for chapter 4 didn't hit the 20 mark, but oh well! I know everyone's been waiting for this chapter! It's the… last… NOOO! Ah… all good things must come to an end…

**All my reviewers!**

**Sakura Angel 4eva / moonlightnin / Youichiix33 / Mayalah / sounchy / Innocent Butterfly / SugarHoney91 / Shiro-Kitsune8 / iLoveToSing / kikki1546 / quanhottie / Faery of Night / akira-chan1 / Smexy Person / melrocks622 / GwangFei / beautifly92 / SimplyGorgious / Chara-Nari2728 / Natsuya801923 / hpsuperstar1234  
**

**Thank you sooo much! I love you all!**

Also, it seems I worried people when the doctor said she would be okay for now. I'm sorry! He was implying that Amu will be okay with Ikuto for the time being. As in, he would leave them alone and check her over after Ikuto was gone. Sorry for worrying you all!

Anyway, please enjoy the last and chapter 5 of Twistkiss.

Everyone who has appeared in the comments before and after chapters: She/I do(es) not own Shugo Chara!

Enjoy!

* * *

**)(Chapter 5)(**

* * *

-

Amu's parents found out about her. As soon as they arrived, Ikuto was gone, to Amu's disappointment; she also received a long lecture from her mum. Although, her arm healed fast. The stitches she had in were taken out after a short time. After a few more check ups, she was finally allowed to go home. Of course, while at hospital, she was visited every day, and received lots of items to wish her well: Cards, flowers, presents, etc. In fact, she was given so many things, the doctors lent her a big bag to put them in.

-

"Amu-chan! I'm so glad you're allowed to come home! Finally! Aww, Ami-chan is happy, too!" Amu's mum smiled as if the greatest thing in the world had just happened to her. Well, that made sense; her daughter was allowed to come home. It _was_ the greatest thing in the world… at least, it was for her mother, considering the situation.

"I'm happy too, Mama! Ah, but is Ami home today?" Amu watched the road zoom past as they drove along in the car, towards their home. There was a light rain falling, but Amu was grateful for any kind of weather, after being stuck in a boring, white hospital room for just over a week. Mind you, it hadn't been boring by the time she was discharged; flowers, presents, etc, in every shape, colour and size imaginable had _owned_ the room during the 9 days she had been there.

"Yes! She wanted to stay home for her Onee-chan!" Amu's mum put her foot on the break gently, as they came to some red traffic lights.

Amu smiled back at her mum. She was so happy! After a while, the lights turned green, and they continued making their way towards home.

-

"Ami!"

"Onee-chan!"

Ami bombarded into Amu, hugging her tightly around her legs. She had such a strong grip for a child her age. She said something muffled into Amu's trousers.

"What is it, Ami?"

"I missed you Onee-chan!" Ami looked up at her big sister with teary eyes.

"Aww, I missed you too!" Amu knelt down to hug Ami properly.

Their parents stood by the door, their mum smiling sweetly at the scene in front, their dad on the verge of crying. He mumbled something about 'Papa's little sparrows' and started taking pictures while the two girls embraced.

-

**)(A Few Days Later, Saturday)(Amu's POV)(**

I obeyed the commands Ami gave out. She wasn't using the spinner, instead making it up. I thought it would be better, considering our situation. But I was completely wrong. As before, Ami made it purposefully hard.

Now, you may be asking, 'what is she talking about?' Well, I'm talking about the extra big Twister game mat we got from… someone. It was a person in my class… Minami, I think? Anyway, we were _all_ playing, with Ami giving instructions on where to put our hands and feet. The mat was extra big. Perfect for six. Perfect for making awkward situations.

Oh God. This was embarrassing. I was actually half glad he had insisted on playing, half annoyed. But he had threatened to stay the night, in _my_ bed, and he'd said it in front of Tadase-kun. Idiot. And that was how he had come to join in. Properly, this time.

"Weft hand… bwue! Yah! Okay, next is… wait. Onii-chan! That was your go!"

I quickly scanned the mat. Blue, that was… Dammit, Ami! Why did she have to make things so embarrassing?

"Oh. Where is it? Behind me? Great… Ah, perfect," I saw him smirk as he realised his position.

The others checked around. I saw Tadase-kun get angry, Nadeshiko-chan giggle, and Kukai-kun and Yaya-chan just be completely clueless about what was happening. I blushed even more.

He started adjusting his position to match Ami's orders. I swear he was thinking something perverted…

I think Tadase-kun must have gotten jealous, 'cause he got all fidgety, but lost his balance. Seeing as he was near the top of the… jumble, let's call it, we all collapsed. Although he timed it a bit too late.

I fell forwards with a small yell. I was being squished under everyone. Huh. Now I know how Yaya-chan felt. I opened my eyes, seeing dark blue ones staring back. As expected of Ami. I felt his lips on mine. My hands were on his chest, supposedly cushioning my fall. Although he did just fine on his own. I closed my eyes. Everyone was still moaning at Tadase-kun for something, not budging. Oh well. Finally, everyone agreed to stand. We all did, except for us two. He just wouldn't let go of me. I pushed him away and got up, blushing like… I can't think of a word, 'cause I don't know what I looked like, but I could feel the pink spreading across my cheeks. Although I had a feeling it was more red than pink. Tadase-kun regarded me sadly. I knew he'd seen, and I fully admit I hadn't opposed, but…

"I say we go for another game of… Twistkiss."

"Huh?" I looked up at Ikuto, who had been the last one to stand. His hands were in his trouser pockets. Jeans. And a patterned T-shirt, with a jumper-kind-of-thing on top. They were nice, and a change to the usual uniform. I blushed some more at my thoughts. "What do you mean, 'another'? We haven't even played that game! I haven't even heard of it…" I looked at him suspiciously.

He smirked at me. Tadase-kun growled angrily, Nadeshiko-chan giggled, and Kukai-kun and Yaya-chan kind of made an 'Oh.' sound as they understood why everyone had been reacting differently to Ikuto's position. He leant closer to my face, helping to increase my blush. "How can you say that, Amu? We just finished the first round…"

"Sh-shut up! Idiot perv…" I stepped away, but he cupped my face in his hands. He kept coming closer…

"I wanna some of Naddy-nee-chan's cookies!" Ami jumped off of the couch, where she had previously been sitting.

Ikuto paused, then pulled away from me. "Okay. Let's go get some cookies. I wanna taste these 'amazing' cookies of yours, Crossie!"

Nadeshiko blushed. I think Ikuto meant her, but what did he mean by 'Crossie'?

"Oh yeah! By the way, Amu, Ami said I could stay the whole day here, then take you and her to the park. Just letting you know…"

"What?!" I think Tadase-kun and I were in perfect sync, because we both said something, but only heard one word.

"Yup…" Ikuto walked away. Actually, he was dragged away by Ami. Nadeshiko-chan and Yaya-chan went next, followed by the other two boys. I stood there for a moment, wondering about my current situation.

"Amu? Ya coming? Or do I need to come and carry you in?" I groaned slightly at the fact that Ikuto just _had_ to say that. I knew he was doing it to make Tadase-kun jealous.

"I'm coming!" I was about to go into the kitchen, when I just realised something. I knew he thought this too, but did he know I thought it? Whatever. As soon as we were alone, I would tell him. I then made my way into the kitchen as he called me again. I had a silly smile plastered to my face. Everyone asked what was so funny. Well, how could I explain to anyone but him?

_I love you, Ikuto._

* * *

**)(The End)(**

* * *

Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing to this point! I love you all! Now, we end Twistkiss. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Thank you, once again! And look out for a new Fanfic coming soon! It's Amuto! Written by… Mit-chan! Thank you, once again!

Ikuto: You love me, Amu? –blush-

Amu: -blush- …

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
